


Miraculous: The Fractured But Whole

by orphan_account



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Parody
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 02:10:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20922434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Marinette's gang and Lila's clique are in an all-out war, fighting to do good and bad in Paris and they are hiring new members for their groups. Marinette‘s gang hires a new kid that just moved into town (referred to as The New Kid) and now he must assist Marinette‘s gang in their war.





	Miraculous: The Fractured But Whole

(A car is shown driving through Paris. Mrs. and Mr. Kid are shown driving.)

Mr. Kid: “ Ahhh, I’m so glad we’re in a safe town now. Not like all those other ones. “

Mrs. Kid: “ I know, it’s such a relief. Are you excited to make some new friends, sweetie? “

(The New Kid is shown sitting in the back. He says nothing. The Kids pull into their new house and begin unpacking. The New Kid goes into the living room and watches TV, until his mom comes in.)

Mrs. Kid: “ Don’t worry, kiddo. I’m sure you’ll make lots of friends here. You just have to be patient.” (She kisses him and leaves. The New Kid just sighs. The screen zooms out on the house as Marinette is heard.)

Marinette: “ Little did the New Kid know that he was indeed going to make friends. Friends he certainly wouldn‘t see coming, for he was about to participate in... the battle for Paris! “

(A Miraculous: Battle For Paris logo appears. Suddenly, the screen freezes and Alya is heard.

Alya: “ Uh, actually Marinette, this ones called Miraculous: The Fractured But Whole. “

Marinette: “ The Fractured But WHAT?! How on Earth did that get past the censors. And why didn’t I get the memo that we were switching titles. “

Alya: “ I sent you, like, 20 texts- never mind. Anyway, let’s just get on with it. “

(The screen unfreezes and the logo instantly changes to Miraculous: The Fractured But Whole.)


End file.
